walt_disney_videos_ukfandomcom-20200214-history
King of the Grizzlies
King of the Grizzlies is a UK VHS release by Walt Disney Home Video on 10th May 1993, 11th April 1994, It got re-released by Disney Videos on 10th April 1995, 18th November 1996 and 30th November 1998. Trailers and info Original 1993 release # Peter Pan (1993) # Dinosaurs Videos with clips of "Mighty Megalosaurus", "The Mating Dance" and "Endangered Species". # Walt Disney's Adventure Classics with clips of "Kidnapped", "Old Yeller", "The Story of Robin Hood", "Swiss Family Robinson", "Treasure Island" and "20,000 Leagues Under the Sea". 1994 Re-release # Walt Disney's Classic Adventures with clips of "Kidnapped", "Old Yeller", "The Story of Robin Hood", "Swiss Family Robinson", "Treasure Island" and "20,000 Leagues Under the Sea". # Davy Crockett: King of the Wild Frontier 1995 Re-release # Herbie Videos from 1995 with clips of "Herbie Goes Bananas", "Herbie Rides Again", "Herbie Goes to the Monte Carlo" and "The Love Bug". (Now Available on Video) # Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey 1996 Re-release 'Opening' # Aladdin and the King of Thieves (Coming Soon Only on Video) # The Hunchback of Notre Dame (Coming to Video) # Oliver and Company (Available Soon on Video) # The Santa Clause (Now Available to Own on Video) # Muppet Treasure Island (Now Available to Own on Video) # Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco (Now Available to Own on Video) 'Closing' # Walt Disney Classics children's trailer from 1995 with clips of "Mary Poppins", "Alice in Wonderland", "Dumbo", "Robin Hood" and "The Sword in the Stone". 1998 Re-release # Walt Disney Classics 1998 Trailer with clips of “Mary Poppins”, ”Dumbo”, “Alice in Wonderland” and “Bedknobs and Broomsticks”. (Short Version) # Flubber (Now Available on Video) # George of the Jungle (Now Available on Video) # Winnie the Pooh Videos from 1998 with clips of “Happy Pooh Day“, “Working Together”, “Clever Little Piglet” and “Tigger-ific Tales!”. # Lady and the Tramp (Only Available until January 1999) # The Little Mermaid (Only Available until March '99) # Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (Now Available on Video) # The Animal Shelf (Long) (Available Now on Video) # The Sesame Street Collection from 1998 with clips of "Sing-Along", "Get Up and Dance", "Sleepy Time Songs and Stories", "Big Bird's Story Time", "Learning to Share" and "Telling the Truth". (Which one is missing from your collection?) (Short Version) # The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (Coming Exclusively on Video. in March 1999) # Belle's Magical World (Exclusively on Video) # Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (Coming Soon Exclusively on Video) # Disneyland Paris 1998 (UK) Category:1993 VHS Releases Category:Walt Disney and Buena Vista Videos with National Captioning (1993-1996) Category:1994 VHS Releases Category:Walt Disney Home Video ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:1995 VHS Releases Category:Disney Videos ident from 1995 to 2001 Category:1996 VHS Releases Category:1998 VHS Releases Category:Walt Disney and Buena Vista Videos with European Captioning (1996-2005) Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:BBFC U Category:VHS Videos with Peter Pan trailer (announced by Christopher Eccleston) Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney's Classic Adventures trailer (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Herbie Videos trailer from 1995 (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Classics 1995 trailer (1995-1997) (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Classics 1998 trailer (Short version) (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Sesame Street trailer (1997-1998)